Together Again
by MoxieChick
Summary: Fill for Fallout kinkmeme: Dean needs a little more incentive to stay at his post, the Courier is happy to give it to him. Rated T for sexual themes.


The courier rubbed at her neck for what felt like the millionth time since getting the bomb collar off, even though it had only been a few short hours since she'd woken up on the floor of elevator, doors open and Vera's room empty. It wasn't that she'd expected her companions or "partners" as Dean had put it, to stick around for a sappy goodbye, but the woman felt a strange mixture of disappointment and relief at their absence.

Finding the casino a treasure trove of pre war loot had made her stay longer than she had intended. She became fairly adept at disarming the security holograms and finding ways around rooms and hallways where the cloud had found its way in. The Courier still felt uneasy at the sound of a radio though, reminding herself over and over that her head wouldn't blow off anymore if she stuck around it too long.

No, the only thing that worried her was the possibility of one of her companions sneaking up on her, Dean in particular. Not that she disliked the man, no, far from it to be honest, but he had proved to be very stubborn when it had come time for her to leave him in puesta del sol, even after she had gotten both hologram guards going, so the Courier had to be…persuasive.

_"Dean…a man with cold feet isn't someone I'd share a bed with." _

_ The ghoul raised a brow as he was backed into a wall by the Courier, her eyes lidded and a gleam in them he hadn't seen for quite some time. _

_ "Wait, hold on. I didn't say I was scared." The courier still sensed hesitation. "But there's still just a slight chance that I'll even make into the Sierra Madre. Hardly seems worth the risk, Partner." Dean drawled._

_ "Mmm, then I'll have to make it worth your while, won't I?" Her body pressed into his as she put a hand on his ruined cheek, bringing his cracked lips to her smooth ones. It didn't take the ghoul a second thought to wrap her tighter into the embrace and deepen the kiss. The woman let her hands grip his shoulders and moaned as Dean's began to explore her hips and firmly grasp her rear, making her arch her body further into his. _

_ "What's taking so long?" _

_ Elijah's raspy voice interrupted the moment, making the Courier smile as Dean scowled._

_ "Looks like the boss is getting impatient." The woman sighed, looking rather pleased with herself when the ghoul moved his hands to her hips but kept their hold on her._

_ "He can wait a little longer for all I care." Dean breathed against her neck, sending shivers down her spine._

_ "Tell you what, help me get in the Sierra Madre so I can kill that bastard and we'll celebrate someplace more…private, afterwards." She turned her head so that their lips met once again, making sure to let one of her hands do a little wandering of it's own this time to drive the point home, and if she went by the ghoul's sharp intake of breath then he'd certainly gotten her meaning._

_ "Better not disappoint Partner, I'm expecting quite the performance out of you."_

They had another brief encounter in the Tampico after she had disabled the security holograms, one that sent a shot of pleasure straight to the Courier's stomach to think of.

_"Speaking of legs opening…" _

_ The Courier let out a small gasp as Dean trapped her against the wall, chalking up her slow reflexes to the lack of sleep. She wished she could see his eyes; the only clue to his mood was the smug set of his lips as he leaned over her. Dean certainly was a performer at heart, keeping the Courier in suspense a few moments before moving one hand to her side and brushing his lips against hers. The ghoul was taking charge this time, letting his hands roam her body while he kissed her jaw line, following it to her ear, and smirking when she threw her head back against the wall and moaned. _

_ "Don't think I haven't forgotten our little arrangement, Partner." _

She had thought with that little encounter Dean would be waiting for her when the elevator returned to Vera's room, glass of wine in hand and a knowing smirk on his face. Instead she was left alone in the hotel, left curious and unsatisfied. It wasn't often that she was able to indulge in her Ghoul fetish, it was frowned upon for obvious reasons, so an opportunity like this was something the Courier would have relished.

Deeming that she had enough loot, for herself and to hock back in the Mojave, the Courier made her way to the elevator, humming softly to herself as she hitched her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should leave the signing to us professionals."

Before she could make a reply or react the woman was pulled into the nearest room, the door slamming shut behind her. She spun as someone pulled the bag strap off her shoulder and it caught her arm, causing her to land awkwardly on a bed mattress.

"Not how I planned it, but I can't complain about the result." Dean's voice drawled to her right. A moment later the bed sunk further with his added weight as he crawled over her, lifting her arms over her head and straddling her. He leaned down, brushing his rough lips against her neck before giving the sensitive skin a slight nip. Dean brought her hands together and held them with one hand while the other removed his sunglasses, revealing the bluest eyes the Courier had ever seen on a ghoul.

"Time to pay the piper, Partner."


End file.
